


Flexible or Unyielding [Ollivander x Reader]

by ariessie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Ollivanders Wand Shop (Harry Potter), Other, Romance, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Unexpected Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariessie/pseuds/ariessie
Summary: Wandering aimless and wand-less after the war, fate guides you to the last glimmer of hope that you can find. But a successful career may be the last thing that you need... Will you accept the unexpected or will your heart remain unyielding?
Relationships: Garrick Ollivander/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Flexible or Unyielding [Ollivander x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zia Mohammad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zia+Mohammad).



> Fear not. This is no joke. Your eyes do not deceive you. This is the best gosh darn piece of literature to ever grace this planet. 
> 
> Prepare yourself to be amazed.

It all spiraled so beautifully and tragically for it to end and lead to nothing. 

All of the books were wrong. There is no new beginning to strike a fire in your soul. There is no happily ever after. How can there be one when you’re barely out of school? 

And yet all of your old classmates have already run off to live perfectly happy and brilliant lives. Lives filled with excitement and achievements and accomplishments. Lives filled with love and people that depend on them. They get those things because they’ve always known they would want those things. Those things were their reasons to fight a battle that had seemed too uphill to even manage to climb. 

They did it. They won.

But you sit in a random, quiet muggle bookshop, hoping to find some sort of answer to all of life’s questions in a silly self help book that the cashier suggested. Does that look like winning? Does that seem like a life filled with dream chasing and victory? 

No. 

You wouldn’t even know what dream to begin to chase. You’d never figured that part out. Because motivation never came easy, and by the time rumors of the Second Wizarding War rolled around, dreams felt silly even when asleep. The outcomes of a war between an evil dark wizard and a teenage boy seemed bleak no matter how the ending came. There was too much fighting to be done and so much blood to be shed. 

And you’ve never been quite accomplished at dueling. So much so that you left the battle with a broken wand and an IOU signed to George Weasley for being so observant and so fast with his counter spells. 

Maybe you’ll meet him for tea sometime. 

It even says in this self help book that keeping in touch with friends during troubling times is important. Although, taking an old school friend to some wizard cafe hardly seems like anything that could seriously rock your boat drowning in failure and lack of direction. And it would definitely not even come close to compensation for saving your life. 

This book is garbage. It makes no difference. You still feel overwhelmed and underwhelmed all at once. You have no dreams. You have no goals. You have no particular talents. You have no wand.

You really need to get a new one. That problem can be fixed. Why not start there?

You have to catch a taxi—a stupid taxi that smells like an old, washed-up pair of shoes—all the way to London. But the smell has become quite normal now. You’ve dealt with it for months. It’s taken time to feel ready to return to the places so haunted with memories of friends and acquaintances and teachers and random bodies messily thrown across the ground. But Diagon Alley will be fine. The damage was not done there. It will just be the lack of familiar faces you’d used to normally see roaming around that will be unsettling. 

The Leaky Cauldron holds high spirits as you pass through. It feels warm. Too warm. Did they not experience the same war? Glasses clinking and drunk beings merrily swaying along to a nonexistent tune like hardships and pain cease to exist once inside these four walls. You wish you could say you feel the same upon entering. But you’re out of there so fast you have no time to tell. 

You face the brick wall with certainty. If you’re going to re-enter into the magic world, you might as well do it with confidence. 

Diagon Alley greets you with sunny rays and smiling faces. So many people. Just going about their day. Suddenly, you almost wish you could hide. There goes the whole confident thing. 

You move from the entrance, blending into the crowds of people making their way around, and like muscle memory, your legs lead you to the shop.

Ollivanders.

It hits you with nostalgia. Opening the door feels like being eleven years old again, itching to learn spells and charms and jinxes to use on your older siblings. The older siblings who are off traveling from tropical tourist spot to the next. The siblings that left you to deal with all of the uncertainty. But who cares, right?

You can’t recall the wand shop being so dusty the last time you’d visited. Of course, that was seven years ago. Your young eyes could have been too distracted by the hundreds of boxes to notice. Besides the dust, everything’s the same. Even the owner.

“How may I help you?” he asks, protruding from the shadows of his shop. 

His hair looks a mess, clearly gone days without a good brushing. His eyes shimmer in the light. The mystical silvery shimmer that frightened you as a child. Now it’s almost endearing.

“My wand was broken,” you reply. 

His eyebrow twitches.

“Wands are unfixable.”

You shift from where you stand. Is he messing with you? He’s too serious to tell. 

“I didn’t ask you to fix it, did I?”


End file.
